


The Woes of Hiro's Big Brothers

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Big Superhero Family [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying little brother, Big Brothers to the Rescue, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, M/M, Shadowed reference to sibling incest, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His date night with Harry was so totally over. On his way to Oscorp from his Spiderman rounds, Peter Stark-Rogers spotted Hiro in an alley way past his bed time and being ganged up on by hulk-sized gangsters. He was both impressed and annoyed at how Hiro was able to get past their home security but gangsters and bot fighting on his date night--really?!<br/><br/>
It was one thing to have a boy genius going through puberty in the family and it was another to be the big brothers of said boy genius going through the rebellious phase.<br/><br/>
AU where Tony and Steve adopted Peter, Tadashi and Hiro as their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes of Hiro's Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to center around parent-child relationships buuuut I'm a sucker for brother-relations or just sibling relationships in general (incest too HA) so, I present brotherly bonding Peter, Tadashi and Hiro style. Like, there should really be a name for this group of brothers. LOL. I'd really like to write more about these brothers. *squee*

Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers dressed in his Spiderman costume was on his way to Oscorp Tower from his nightly prowl for crime in the city. It was getting late and even though crime never slept, he wasn’t crime and he needed his sleep especially with that whole Electro business going around. It was eating up his rest and he was stuck, his shooters were fried by the guy and he really needed to upgrade his stuff before he’d bump into the blue guy again. He hoped Harry had something in his smart head because Peter was dry.

He was swinging from one building to another when he heard a sudden loud cheer from below which caught him off guard. He leaned over the rail and peered down to see a fairly large group of people gathered around in a circle. The lighting was dim but Peter could tell they were bot fighters, the illegal kind.

The tired superhero let out a frustrated groan at his luck—he was so looking forward to Harry’s feather-soft bed. As much as he wanted to just leave them alone (they weren’t really a threat unless you got on their bad side), his spidey senses were telling him to stay and break the fight.

“This is what you signed up for, Spiderman. No complaints!” He muttered to himself as he took out his Stark phone and speed dialed Harry.

“ _Talk to me._ ”

“Babe, I’m sorry—”

“ _I knew it._ ”

“Aw, come on, Harry. It’ll just be five minutes—some illegal bot fighters are getting a little rough.”

“ _Aren’t they always?_ ”

“Babe, please? I’m really sorry but I’ll just quickly wrap this up and we can get some dinner.”

A sigh, “ _fine but hurry up. The chicken’s getting cold._ ”

“Oh, chicken—did you make it yourself?”

“ _Felicia found this recipe the other day and I tried testing it out._ ”

“I…see. Well, _great_ , sweetheart. I can’t…wait. I’ll see—oh crap. Gotta go, bae.”

Peter muttered a mantra of shit under his breath as the crowd broke and a few large-bodied men circled around a single individual. Well, wasn’t that great? This was quickly turning into a big mess and he promised Harry five minutes. He was just about to jump into the fray when the loud purr of a motorcycle pierced through the crowd’s noise—

“Wait a moment, isn’t that—”

The motorcycle was heading straight for the large men who then jumped out of the way when the bike was getting too close for comfort. The bike stopped just a small distance from the singled-out individual and the rider pulled the boy onto the bike before revving up the engine and zoomed out the alley.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Peter screamed as he jumped off the building, intending to chase down the motorcycle before those other men got to them, “ _those_ _freaking_ _idiots_!”

After much chasing, the motorcycle was cornered at a dead end, trapped between a tall brick wall and their larger pursuers. Peter was just right behind them and cursed when the large men were closing in on the couple of individuals. Just before they could start a brawl, Peter jumped down between both parties.

“Stop, stop, stop!” He yelled, pushing back who seemed to be the leader of the pack of men, “you guys should go and pick on someone your own size—and these kids are five times lesser your size.”

“That’s right, fatso!”

“Shut it!” Peter and the motorcyclist snapped at the rescued boy.

“Hamada!” The large man growled, turning red.

Left with no choice, Peter brought his fist to the man’s gut and sent him a couple steps back before quickly jumping up to kick the man on the face, effectively knocking him out. His three other companions yelled incoherently before jumping on Peter and knocked each other out when Peter dodged them all.

Then there was clapping and Peter ripped off his mask to glare at his youngest brother who was grinning widely and whooping up and down. Tadashi was also glaring at Hiro, unpleased with his actions.

“Hiro! You could’ve been hurt!”

Peter didn’t know who said it first, him or Tadashi but he knew it was moot since Hiro had recently entered the rebellious phase of puberty. And so very like a rebel, Hiro shrugged as if he wasn’t just about to be turned into a living pancake.

“You are so going to be dead when I tell Pops.”

That got his attention and Hiro glared at his oldest brother, “you wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, try me.”

Hiro grunted, “I’m telling Dad about Harry—”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, try me,” Hiro mocked, smirking as he turned to Tadashi, “and even if you’ll be the one telling, I’m going to tell the old man. If any of you rat me out to the old man, Pops or _anyone_ , I’m telling the Daily Bugle about this Romeo x Romeo scandal.”

It was a three-way stare off between brothers though Peter was sure Tadashi wouldn’t be saying anything, he didn’t want to get any of his brothers in trouble and he never liked being on Hiro’s bad side (they were almost as bad as Aunt Wanda and Uncle Pietro). But finally, Peter relented—he wasn’t going to drag Harry into this mess. Both he and Tadashi would just have to keep their baby brother in line.

It was one thing to have a boy genius going through puberty in the family and it was another to be the big brothers of said boy genius going through the rebellious phase—but Peter couldn’t really complain since he became Spiderman and Tadashi was obsessed with his balloons (really, that guy could be so secretive and there was just so much vinyl you could order).

Peter shoved on his mask and pointed at the youngest, “get your ass home or else I’m telling Dad what you did to Dummy.”

“…fine!”

Tadashi let out a sigh and planted the helmet back on Hiro before carrying him to sit on the motorcycle.

“Thanks for the save, Pete.”

“Just get his ass home and tell the Dads I’m over at Gwen’s.”

“Like they’d actually believe that,” Hiro commented.

“Tadashi never lies,” Peter said with a hint of teasing as Tadashi’s face fell and Hiro laughed at the inside joke.

“Really, guys, _really_?”

Peter grinned behind his mask, Hiro was a pain but it was cool not being an only child.

“Tell your emo boyfriend I want some of those chocolate cakes from last time!”

See? Adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> And shameless self-promotion/referencing right there. HA.  
>   
>  But the difference in this 'verse is that Peter never pissed Harry off for his cooking and Harry believes that Peter loves his cooking.


End file.
